


Eyes Like The Sea

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Babies, Blue Eyes, F/M, Nicknames, Parenthood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: “Papa always said that our family members are known for our eyes,” Cinderella explains. “He told me that nine times out of ten, any person with Archambault blood will be born with eyes like the sea.”
Relationships: Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Eyes Like The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rather attached to the headcanon that Cinderella's family trait can somehow bypass the limitations of recessive genes. I wanted to work in the implication that it's magic associated with her fairy godmother, but I couldn't find a place to mention it. 
> 
> As per usual, I gotta mention that Christopher is the name I use for Cindy's Prince Boy Toy because that's his name in the musical (tho sometimes he goes by 'Topher') and also Kit is his name in the live-action remake.

Her afternoons are quite different now. After lunch in the north dining hall, she has either one or two meetings before having to tend to a certain task. She traverses the west wing of the palace until she reaches the door at the end of the hall. Once there, she turns the knob to the left and enters the place.

The room is modestly-sized with walls painted in periwinkle blue. It’s not the largest room in the palace, but the inhabitant in the room doesn’t need much, just a cradle in the corner and a chair for his caretakers to sit while they tend to him. 

Cinderella closes the door and takes a few more steps into the nursery. What greets her inside is an unexpected sensation — the breeze of spring blowing against her skin. Confused, she looks around and sees that the second door in the room is open — someone is standing on the balcony. The figure is one she can recognize in a heartbeat, so when she realizes that the cradle is empty, what might have been fear is instead contentment.

With a smile, she takes a few steps forward. 

On the balcony stands Christopher — the Prince has his eyes on the view of the palace gardens and in his arms he holds the young Prince Charles V, a week old infant currently second in line for the throne. Despite the hefty legacy on his shoulders, the little prince seems less concerned with some fancy crown and more preoccupied with staring off into space. 

Cinderella walks up to her husband and embraces him from behind, she wraps her arms around his waist and gently places a kiss to his upper back.

“Couldn’t leave him alone, could you?” she whispers. 

Christopher is surprised by the sudden gesture, but smiles nonetheless. “No, I missed him,” he tells her softly. 

“Me too,” Cinderella agrees. She releases her hug and walks in front of her husband and son, casually leaning against the balcony railing. “Was he crying?”

“A little bit,” Christopher answers. “He’s better now.” 

Cinderella grins. She then focuses on the little one in her husband’s arms. Charles is only seven days old, yet she can see herself in him already. They have the same eyes, a bright pair of baby blues that look like every drop of the ocean made into a jewel. She can’t help but feel a strange sense of familiarity when looking into them. 

“He has my father’s eyes,” she tells her husband. 

“Does he?” Christopher asks curiously. 

“Papa always said that our family members are known for our eyes,” Cinderella explains. “He told me that nine times out of ten, any person with Archambault blood will be born with eyes like the sea.” 

Christopher understands — he knows the significance of his wife’s ancestry. The Archambaults may have lost most of their fortune over the years, but the legacy of their house in the kingdom is not to be downplayed, especially since the oldest member of the bloodline has married into royalty.

“Are you sure you don’t want to call him Max for short?” Christopher brings up casually. “Maxime is a fine middle name, but there have been four Prince Charles’ in my family, not including him. Max could be a good nickname.” 

“He already has one legacy to live up to,” Cinderella tells him. As she speaks, she looks at little Charles in her husband’s arms and suddenly feels her heart getting heavy, a sudden sensation that feels like her chest is getting filled with iron. “I don’t want him thinking he has to live up to the memory of his dead grandfather as well.” 

A moment of silence follows, then Christopher nods his head. He gives her a knowing look and says, “I understand, Cin.” 

He leans over and presses a kiss to her forehead. He sees her smile, and it makes the ache of the last few seconds suddenly disappear.

“I still think we should give him a nickname though,” Christopher continues. “ _ ‘Charles’ _ always felt like an old man’s name to me.”

Cinderella thinks for a few wordless seconds, then replies, “I wouldn’t be opposed to calling him Charlie.” 

It doesn’t take too much time before Christopher nods in agreement. “I can get on board with that.”

When all is said and done, the Prince and his consort let themselves enjoy the view of the palace garden, all while processing the knowledge that their son will be known as Prince Charles V to the kingdom, Charles Maxime Marius Alexandre to his family, and Charlie to his parents. 


End file.
